MoorePark Famous Places
MoorePark was founded in 1900 when the application for the MoorePark Post Office was approved and Valencio Moore was named MoorePark's first Postmaster on August 8th of that year. The township of MoorePark was owned by Moore and his wife Marilyn and was a quiet, low-crime district; a fact it remains famous for today. The district has seen an explosion of growth since the 1970's, becoming the most appealing of October City's districts in which to live. As of the 2017 census, the population of MoorePark was 34, 421. MoorePark Famous Places 1. Old High Street Old High Street is the center of MoorePark and distinctive for the pepper trees that line the street, planted by Valencio Moore, who was responsible for the plotting and mapping of the district. Old High Street offers many small businesses and restaurants, and is the site of the historic MoorePark Arts Center. The Arts Center features Broadway and local plays and stage events, especially around the holiday season. The Arts Center is reputed to be haunted by the ghost of an actress whom hung herself after her romantic advances were spurned by the lover she sought. 2. Egg Kingdom Egg Kingdom is a massive chicken farm located in the northern area of MoorePark, with many chicken coups spread over acres of concrete with millions of chickens in them. Egg Kingdom produces most of the eggs and chickens for consumption for the rest of October City, and is MoorePark's biggest employer for those families whom choose to not commute to nearby South Side for work. Eff Kingdom provides daily tours, where tourists can view the facilities and learn facts about chickens and eggs. 3. The Attic Door The Attic Door is the town's only used book store, specializing in rare and out of print materials. The former mages of the October Chantry were able to identify the small, squat rental space as a locus for supernatural activity but were unable to identify exactly what that activity might be. They visited the store on five different occasions attempting to glean information and on each visit were met by five different individuals claiming to be the book store's owner, Melinda Baker. Sadly, those former mages vanished before making any further inroads into this mysterious and thought-provoking shop. 4. Autumn Park Autumn Park is the greatest of the 200 park systems maintained by the October City Parks & Recreations system. Located in MoorePark, Autumn Park stretches from the center of the district west to the Pacific Ocean. Once covered in native grasses and sand dunes, Autumn Park was conceived of in the 1860s and was created by extensive plantings of non-native trees and flora. Autumn Park is rich in cultural and natural attractions such as the Japanese Tea House, The Flower Duet rose garden, and the all-mighty October City Zoo which draws in thousands of tourists annually. 5. The Bethel of Gaia Located on private acres deep in the forested area of MoorePark, the Bethel of Gaia is a popular local church. Naturally, it isn't open for tourism. Please see The Bethel of Gaia for more information. 6. The Wainbridge Center for Arts and Literature The Center is popular with residents and tourists alike for its outstanding donation to not just MoorePark but all of October City: the Center provides books, textbooks, and magazines completely free for public consumption. Anyone can walk in and browse the many sections of the Center, selecting up to a maximum of ten books and magazines without paying a single penny. Donations are, of course, happily accepted but never solicited. Also, the Center draws in large crowds twice a month when popular novelists make appearances for book-signings and lectures. Such noted authors as C.J Cherryh, Stephen King, Danielle Steele, and Emily Griffin have all made appearances at the Center. 7. Wellmont Cemetery One of the largest graveyards in not just MoorePark but also October City, Wellmont Cemetery is legendary for tales of hauntings and ghostly phenomena. The most famous leged of the Cemetery is the specter of Prom Night Mary, reputedly a shade created when she died on the night of her prom in the 1950s. Mary follows the same lines as many other such ghosts: a well-meaning driver spots her near the cemetery gates and offers her a ride to wherever she needs to go only to find that she has vanished from the car just as the destination is reached. The multitude of anecdotes regarding Prom Night Mary and other ghosts in the cemetery draws in amateur and professional ghost hunters annually; the city long ago gave up on trying to keep the cemetery closed to such researchers. The Supernatural Element As far as Dame Samantha has ever been able to ascertain, there has never been a vampire of any kind dwelling in MoorePark. The Dame is certain that MoorePark is the playground of the fae which live in October City. MoorePark resonates with a feeling of child-like joy, and the crime rate is so low that MoorePark has been declared the #8 safest city to live in in the continental United States. Dame Sam is convinced that is because of a large contingency of Fae that, at least at one time, lived and worked here. Since the Event however, the fae seem to have all disappeared entirely, which reveals itself as a slow but steady increase in crime rates and overall lowering of the Sleeper sense of happiness and satisfaction with their lives. Dame Sam has also turned up some evidence that the local werewolf pack spends a great deal of time in the district. She has also collected curious reports and material evidence of a large black panther cryptid being seen in one of the districts numerous parks, and hasn't overlooked three established reports--one by a local police officer--of a giant lizard or "dinosaur" seen slinking into the sewer systems from the ease side of MoorePark. Rumors have suggested that a very small coven of witches is active in Moorepark, especially around Wellmont Cemetery. She has investigated, hoping the rumors will proove to be true and turn up a Verbena or two. Although the evidence she found has suggested the Resonance of an Awakened mage of the Verbena tradition, Dame Sam has not been able to track the mage down and has come to the conclusion that the Event took the life of the mage. Category:Districts